Forte/Forte (Canon)
Forte is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Forte is a large, cracked remnant of a planet. It is covered in deep crevasses, many of which are so big as to be visible from orbit. The planet itself has a reddish-purple atmosphere. Near the bottom of the crevasses, contrary to popular belief, some glowing mushrooms do exist. ''Inhabitants'' The natives of Forte are a race of lavender aliens with a single pink pupil, with the shape of their eye portraying them as almost constantly worried. They have what appears to be an umbrella shaped body, which can be widened to slow falls, or narrowed to glide. The odd protrusion on the tops of their heads function a bit like the nose of a plane, capable of being used to change the direction of which they are flying. They are particularly shy, and tend not to approach outsiders. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' Forte made its first appearance as an unlockable planet. It could be fused for 2980 Soil, 1 Zoo, and 8 Dark Meteos. Its Sound Set, Stepped On, could be fused for 500 Soil Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' Forte boasted a very high rate of Soil Meteos, followed by far lower amounts of Fire, Iron, and Zoo, even lower amounts of Air, and trace amounts of Dark. Forte has very low gravity as a planet, and horizontal launches won't go up very high. However, vertical ignitions carry an insane amount of power behind them, capable of carrying a screen-wide stack off the screen with one match. Because of this, it was very easy to string together launches and quickly get screen clears, along with huge amounts of points. With this, Forte could easily be used by a beginner if played correctly, due to its slow physics and huge amounts of attack power. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Forte made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. To fuse it, the player would need 111 Air, 1111 Soil, 1111 Iron, 111 Zap and 500 Points Forte experienced a huge amount of Soil, followed by much lower, equal amounts of Zoo, Fire and Iron, halved, equal amounts of Air and Zap, and trace amounts of Dark. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Soul. Meteos Wars Forte made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. To unlock it, like any other unlockable planet, it had to be defeated as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Forte had a small amount about it changed, in terms of Meteos frequencies. It had the amount of Soil Meteos encountered decreased ever-so-slightly, in favor of mildly increasing the amounts of Air Meteos encountered. With that, its Fire Meteos rate was replaced with Dark Meteos. Forte also received a massive nerf to its attack power. While in Meteos, where a single screen-wide-and-full stack would usually be enough to fill an opponent's screen, it now will only send about four or five rows of Burnt Meteos to its opponent with the same strategies, making it more of a defensive planet. This also increased the difficulty of Forte drastically, making it more suited for intermediate players, due to its now weak attack power, with its new Planet Impact, Armageddon, not even coming close to making up for it. The animation of the natives are slightly changed. Due to having a new place for the aliens' dance, the Forter no longer goes off-screen. Gallery Block Designs CombinedF-G.png|Forte's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Gravitas. CombinedOnlineFo.png|Forte's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Forte.jpg|A depiction of the massive chasms and the surface of Forte, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Forte.jpg|The bottom of one of the chasms, from Meteos Online. Trivia * Forte's name may be derived from the words "fort" or "forte". It may also be a transliteration of its Japanese name. フォルテ may be derived from the word "fault". Category:Canon Planet Pages